Contratiempo
by Igzell
Summary: Un buen tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que obtuvo noticia de esa persona. Muchas cosas habian pasado,tantas que dudaba que fuera la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue; pero en el momento de que una misiva llegó a sus manos, la misma decia que él,el hombre por el que duró años enamorada y sufriendo por su partida(una desaparición un tanto extraña), habia regresado y de que man


Habia ido hasta ese lugar tan lejano de todo lo que conocía para ver a una persona con la que pensó que jamás volvería a reencontrarse. Los latidos de su corazón, asi como toda ella, estaban desbordante por las expectativas que se creaba luego de haber releído mas de una docenas de veces la carta que, el dia anterior, habia llegado a sus manos, la cual, fue la razón de que ella tomara su pequeño bolso asi como la llave del auto de su hermano y condujera toda la noche para verse con ese ser al cual, a estas altura, dudó que continuara con vida; pues este, un buen dia, se habia marchado hace ya bastante tiempo y sin decir nada a nadie habia tomado rumbo desconocido.

Y ahí estaba, con una mano agarrando el marco de la puerta de aquel viejo bar que se hallaba en un lugar tan remoto que no se proyectaban ni en los mapas( pero que sabiadonde quedaban porque por allí debia cruzar cada vez que iba para Nueva York) y la otra mano la apoyaba en su pecho, allí donde sentía que un pedacito de vida se le escapaba en cada exhalación. Buscaba con sus enormes ojos a la persona que se suponía la habia citado asi como intentaba recuperar el aliento ya que, no muy bien habia bajado del auto, habia corrido hasta allí con sus tacones de siete centímetros arriesgándose a una caída.

-¿Dónde estas?-decia la pelirroja con la mirada brillante por las emociones y las dudas.-¿Dónde carajo estas?-se sacudia de impaciencia.

-¿Eliza?-escucho que alguien decía a su espalda.

Una electricidad colmó su cuerpo ante el llamado, obligándola a volverse hacia esa ronca voz que el tiempo se habia encargado de borrar de su memoria, encontrándose con una figura tan hermosa y alta que la obligaban a subir su cabeza para ver con precisión el rostro de la persona.

-¿De verdad eres tú?-cubriendo su boca con los dedos de ambas manos a la vez que hacia una negación con su cabeza.

El chico seguía conservando la hermosura y la delicadeza de antaño.

-Si, Eliza.-Una media sonrisa pobló la pequeña boca del hombre, quien casi de inmediato se hizo del antebrazo de la pelirroja, de alguna manera, para hacerla consciente de que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Por qué yo?-lanzaba las preguntas sin ser consciente.-Yo y tú…tú al menos…no a mi…-hablaba terminando algunas frases en su mente, pero el rubio la entendia, entendia eso que lanzaba a medias.

-No lo sé; quiero decir, si lo sé pero no sabría como explicar-arrascaba la parte de arriba de su cabeza algo apenado.

-Anthony, ¡Anthony!-se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y lo abrazó con la libertad que siempre quiso tener, con el privilegio de que él no la quitara y le dijera de cosas.

-Si, Eliza, aquí estoy, gracias por venir.-acariciaba los cabello de esta al tiempo que sentía las lagrimas de la misma mojar su pecho.

-Crei que estabas muertos o que te habias casado con una desonocida... desapareciste sin decir nada, abandonaste todo, incluso me abandonaste a mi.

-Lo siento-solo sabia decir él.

Anthony era consciente de que le estaba cerrando el paso a las personas, por lo que instó a Eliza a conducirse adentro del local y ocupar una de las mesas.

Eliza tenia los ojos hinchado producto de las horas que tenía sin dormir y por los sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel. Lo miraba incrédula, emocionada, extasiado. Era Anthony, por todos los infiernos, era él, su Anthony, su primer y gran amor en su vida, estaba allí con ella y le estaba sonriendo.

-Te llamé aquí porque quiero preguntarte algo.-rompiendo el silencio que habia nacido entre ellos desde que tomaron asiento pues en el bar todo continuaba su curso mientras ellos solo se dedicaron en brindarse miradas y sonrisas.

-Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, estoy aquí por y para ti-habia deslizado sus manos por la mesa hasta atrapar las masculinas.

En ese preciso momento fueron interrumpido por una delas camareras quien les extendió a cada uno el menú. Sacó su pequeña libreta y extrajo de la parte de arriba de esta una pluma. Apunto las ordenes que solicitaron los jóvenes y, tomando el menú, desaparecio.

-Quiero saber si en ti nada a cambiado.-soltó sin mas, no estaba para hacer rodeos, quería estar seguro ante de dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué quieres decir?-una sonrisa vacilante.

-Si aun sientes lo mismo por mi, si aun estas dispuesta a llegar a algo conmigo…

-¡Anthony! Yo…desapareciste, te fuiste; incluso, antes de que te marcharas tenias preferencias por Can…-se negaba en pronunciar aquel nombre, incluso retiró las mano la cuales fueron retenidas por las del rubio.

-Eliza, responde por favor.

-No tiene caso que te lo diga.- de verdad no tenia caso ya que el hecho de estar allí en el primer llamado, haber conducido toda la noche sin estar segura de que esa persona era realmente quien decía ser por medio de unas líneas, debia de responder `por si misma a eso.

-Eliza…-insistia el hombre.

-Mejor dime la razón por la cualme citaste a mi y no a unos de tus cómplices.

Aquella reacción, por alguna razón, le divirtió al hombre tanto que lanzó una carcajada.

-Tan directa como siempre.

-Deja el jodido rodeo y dime, no estoy aquí para ser el conduce de nadie y menos el tuyo; de verdad que te amé, lo hice y mucho y tú nunca correspondiste a aquel sentimiento como debió ser, o al menos no fuiste lo suficientemente amable conmigo.

El cansancio, la falta de alimento y de camala hicieron explotar sin ninguna razón en aparente. Aquella risa de él la catapultaron a esos días donde ella solia ser incomprendida y mal interpretaban las infantiles decisión de una chica que su único crimen fue estar enamorada. No iba a excusarse por sus travesuras, porque en realidad eso eran: actitudes de una niña mimada, que con sus actuar solo buscaba atraer las atenciones de su amado.

-Eliza, ambos eramos jóvenes. Ya ni lamentarnos vale la pena, solo quiero saber si aun…

-¿Si aun te quiero, enserio? ¿Eso quieres saber? ¿De verdad vale la pena llenar tu ego?

-Entiendo.- sonreía al llegar a la conclusión.-Eliza, lo siento, hasta ahora logro reponderme esa estúpida pregunta,

-Anthony, sabes que?-se puso de pie y tomó su cartera-. Me alegro mucho haberte visto, pero la verdad es que fue un error…fue un error. Adios.

Anthony se puso en pie y fue a rápidas zancadas hasta donde la pelirroja, la detuvo y la haló hacia su pecho de una manera casi violenta. La mantuvo anclada allí, rodeadas por su largos y flacos brazos, aquellos que tenían cierta musculatura.

-Anthony, no es necesario…

-Eliza, todos estos años me la he pasado huyendo del caos que es mi familia, hice mi vida, hasta una pequeña fortuna cultive gracias al talento que tengo con las flores. Pero en el preciso momento que te vi en la portada de una revista no dejé de pensar en ti, las cosas que hacias para captar mis atenciones; y en un momento dado, no se cuando empezó, me di cuenta que no dejaba de hacer historia de ti a todos mis conocidos. Desde el dia en que te me confesaste, hasta las grandes maldades que hacias para alejar a las personas de mi y tenerme solo para ti. Muchos recuerdos que crei olvidado llegaron a empapar mi memoria… No dejaba de sonreir, hasta que un buen dia, alguien me dijo que me contactara contigo, y luego de mucho pensarlo al fin me decidí.

-No es justo, no es justo, Anthony.

-La vida es cosa rara,muy rara.

-Yo estoy comprometida.

-¿Pero le amas? ¿Quieres estar con esa persona?

-Por algo acepté su cortejo ¿No?

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Eliza alejó su cabeza del pecho del rubio y lo miró fijo, con ira contenida, con sentimientos entre mezclado a punto de estallar contenidos por la pared de su autocontrol.

-No todo debe tener una respuesta; simplemente quiero estar con esa persona, lo que senti por ti y lo que crees sentir tú por mi a estas altura del partido…-contuvo la respiración-. Me alegra saber que te va bien, que todos estos años que pensamos que estabas muertos la verdad los dedicaste en construir tus sueños lejos de la maldición de los Andrew.

-¿Maldición de los Andrews? ¿Cuál es esa?-se cruzó de brazos.

-La de casarse con una persona por la cual siente nada mas que un profundo compromiso, nada de amor.

Aquello impulsó que el rubio atrajera con sus manos el rostro de Eliza para asi poder pegar sus labios con los de ella; lo que sintió a continuación, bueno, lo que ambos sintieron ante aquel contacto fue mágico, arrollador, simple y llanamente algo que no esperaron encontrar.

Pegaron su cuerpo un poco mas y se amarraron a una abrazo intenso, uno donde sus almas fueron entrelazadas, participes, ardorosas dentro del huracan de emociones que jamás creyeron encontrar en un beso.

Sus labios marcaban la coreografia mientras el publico que los rodeabas (un moton de camioneros ahogados en una peste de cigarro, alcohol y algo mas)eran contagiados y testigos del lenguaje de la unión que nacian en ellos.

Al fin tuvieron la voluntad de despegar sus labios del otro; temblorosos, hinchados, ansiosos y con la huella de lo sucedido latente. Eliza cubrió sus labios con dos de sus dedos conducida por el estupor que creció cuando fue consciente de lo sucedido. Todo le parecia una mentira, una mala broma de su imaginación o de alguien mas; pero no, Anthony jamás se prestaría para esos tipos de juegos, entonces, eso quería decir que era una mala racha de su cabecita.

Inhaló y exhaló aire unas cuantas veces a la vez que hacia ademanes que acompañaban a dicha a acción; Anthony solo la miraba asi como el publico en general que aun permanecian embelesados.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos- dijo el hombre que era mas consciente como eran el centro de mirada de todos allí y eso lo hacia sentir un tanto incomodo.

Observaba de soslayo y un tanto cohibido por sentir los ojos de todos apuntando hacia sus personas que una risa un tanto bobalicona surgio al mismo tiempo que tomaba el antebrazo de la pelirroja y la conducia hasta la mesa que habían estado ocupando.

Eliza palpó sus pomulosprimero con el dorso y luego con las palmas de sus manos tratando asi de calmar su sonrojo cuando cayó en cuenta que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una realidad, la realidad que por mucho tiempo habia soñado.

-¿Anthony, que es todo esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tú…allá?-señalando el lugar donde habían permanecido parados besándose-No, esto no…

-Eliza, hey, óyeme…Eliza,por favor, mírame-la instó esto es real, yo te quiero, de verdad te quiero…

-¿Por qué ahora?-decia hipando.

-Ya dije que la vida es cosa rara: un dia estamos gateando, otros caminando en dos patas, para el siguiente estar arrastrándonos apoyado de un bastón. Lo que quiero decir es que, creo que el sentimiento siempre estuvo, solo que no lo reconocía hasta no mucho después de aprender a caminar por mi mismo; y ahora, ahora-tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas para luego depositar allí un beso y mirarla a los ojos-ahora te tengo a ti,mi baston, con el que pienso apoyarme hasta que el final de mis días llegue.

-Si hubieras venido un poquito antes y me hubieras dicho todo esto-no sabia de donde estaban saliendo tantas malditas lagrimasque sin su consentimientos bajaban a borbotones.

No, no era justo que él viniera a estas alturas y le dijera todo aquello, desvalijando toda esa capa de autonimia y fortaleza que con orgullo habia estado flotando por años y que la habían hecho parecer toda una dictadora, cuando nomas era una chiquilla caprichosa.

Odiaba a ese hombre por hacer que toda ella estuviera de aquella manera: vulnerable, lista para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

-Aquí les traigo la orden que pidieron-interrumpio la mesera quien creyó propio dar un empujoncito permitiéndole a aquellos dos tortolos obtener aunque sea uno segundos para refresca sus pensamientos. La chica apenas si podia hablar y el hombre no hallaba la manera de como calmarla, por lo que apuró al barista y al cocinero.

-Gracias- djeron al unisono la pareja.

La mesera tomó la cajita donde reposaban las servilletas y se la ofrecio a la pelirroja, cosa que la mujer agradecio con asentimiento y un apenas audible "gracias".

-Si quieren algo mas, solo hagan una seña-expuso ante retirarse la mesera.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio tomando una servilleta para ayudar a Eliza a limpiar su rostro.

-El maquillaje debe haberse corrido y con estas ojeras que traigo sumándole al desastre que acaban de hacer mis lagrimas, debo parecer unapallacita.- ese comentario divirtió de sobremanera al guapo hombre, quien conuvo esta vez logró controlar la risa mas no el gesto de diversión en su rostro, coa que hizo ganarse un pequeño empujon por parte de la dama.

-Eres un tonto ¿Sabia?-contagiada.

-Te quiero-le dio un beso en la naris.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Luego de haber controlado el marullo que se habia armado en esa declaración, habian quedado en separarse al menos por un tiempo para permitirle a la pelirroja resolver los asuntos de su vida, ya que no seria justo que esta le hiciera lo mismo que él hizo con su familia. Eliza tenia un compromiso con un hombre que, para lo que ella lehabló, era el sueño de cualquier familia de su posición.

Anthony fue el primero en ponerse en pie para ayudar a la dama a hacer exactamente lo mismo; aunque habia pasado todos esos años encautado en lo que se podia decir era una selva, aun conservaba y sabia acatar los mandamientos de un caballero, todos esos reglazos y gritos impuesto por la tia abuela Elroy y de sus institutrices fueron para él manchas indelebles. Sonreía ante aquel pensar.

Se condujeron hasta el auto de esta y allí se dspidieron con un beso mas intenso que el que se habian dado dentro del local,pues aquí no eran asechados o eso quisieron pensar.

-Prometes llegar a tiempo en el lugar y la hora indicada-hablaba una Eliza agitada.

Anthony sintió el temblor en el cuerpo masculino y, con una media sonrisa, acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de esta y la acaricia para luego depositar en la frente de la pelirroja un beso.

-Lo prometo.-finiquitó

-Adios.-se alejó de él y se acercó a su auto, abrió la puerta de este y se quedó allí parada un rato para luego llamar al hombre que, luego de un gesto de despedida con sus manos, se habia vuelto y se alejabaa pasos lentos con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

Anthony al escuchar el llamado, se detuvo a mirarla y en ese preciso momento fue sacudido por la impetú de la mujer que habia ido corriendo hacia él.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado, nunca he dejado de amarte; siempre has sido el amor de mi vida, siempre lo seras.-al fin se liberó de eso que la estaba atormentando.

-Lo sé.- le dijo para luego soltarla del todo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**FIN**


End file.
